Nadesico: Prince of Darkness Continues
by Twilt-Ninja
Summary: Taking place imediatly after the movie ends. Akito leaves but his memory drives the crew of Nadesico to continue looking f him. Unfortunatly, Akito's impulsivness has earned him a few more enemys. Ruri works hard to find the man that meant the most to her
1. Chapter 1

Nadesico: Prince of Darkness Continues.

By: Captain-Tonks-Ferore

Disclaimer: I don't own Nadesico, or the movie. But I hope that you will enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed that wonderful anime.

Chapter 1: The Loss of the Years

"What do you mean he's gone?" Yurika said sitting up. She felt dizzy as she did. She clutched the jacket that was drooped over her to her chest. Where were her clothes?

"Ruri?" Yurika looked at the young girl crouching at her side. There were many people surrounding her, people who she was sure she knew, but they were all so different. Ruri, who she remembered as a small, twelve-year-old girl, now looked very professional and much more developed. The other people were her crew from the battleship Nadesico, but they also looked much older.

Ruri bowed her head. "Akito just left, I don't know were he went, but I'm sure he will return." Ruri said, a small smile creeping over her face. Yurika shook her head and closed her eyes. What had happened, what was going on? Just a little while ago she and Akito were in his estivalous. Then she must have fallen asleep. She had dreamed about Akito and now, when she woke up, she's being told that Akito is gone.

Yurika opened her eyes and looked around. How did they get on earth? Last thing she knew she was on Mars.

Ruri noticed her confusment "Yurika, you've been asleep for… a very long time" Ruri said struggling to pick out the right words. Someone from the group of people around her snorted. Yurika looked up to see Arina Quan. Her hair was a lot longer now.

"You've been asleep for two years." She said shoving out her chin. Yurika sat up, still clutching the jacket to her body. "What do you mean? That's impossible. Ruri, please tell me what's going on." But Yurika could tell by the look on Ruri's face that what Arina said was true. But how could it be?

"Come Yurika, lets get you dressed, and there's a lot I need to tell you." Ruri held out her hand and pulled Yurika up from the ground. June walked out of the crowd and held out a pile of clothes. He was blushing at Yurika. Even he looked completely different.

A few hours later.

Yurika sat on a bed sobbing. She was in a room of a hotel that Ruri had been staying in. How could this have happened? How could Akito have left? This couldn't be true.

Yurika had changed into clothes. Ruri told her that the jacket that was draped over her before was Akito's. Yurika was now hugging it tight, as if somehow it made her closer to Akito. It did smell of him, but without the normal smell of cooking spices that he usually carried.

Yurika tightened her grip on the jacket, and as she did she herd something crinkle in the pocket. She wiped her tears away and reached into the pocket. Her fingers searched around until the touched what felt like a folded up piece of paper. Yurika grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a dirty piece of white paper, you could tell it had been held tightly in a sweaty hand. Yurika slowly unfolded it, trying not to rip it on its fragile folds.

There was righting on it. Yurika recognized the hand righting as Akito's.

Dear Yurika,

I hope you get this. So much has happened and right now you are probably much stressed. I'm sorry I must leave, I'm sure you, Ruri, and everyone else do not understand why I have left. But you must know it is for the best. If you saw me now you would be even more devastated. Let's just say that things are different now. I'm sorry about everything, but I am glad that you are safe.

Much has changed about me, but I wish very much that you have not changed. Please know that there is always somewhere in me that still loves you. Just please remember that.

Akito Tenkawa

Yurika sat staring at the not long after she had finished it. This really didn't sound like Akito talking at all. Ruri was right he has changed. _He's dead. My Akito is gone._

Notes: Yes, for all who have watched prince of darkness, Akito seems truly dead. But please continue to read this to see the truth behind the new Akito. And what Captain Ruri, and Captain Yurika will do. I know that this chapter is very short but it's the first and I usually like to keep the first chapter short. If you have anything to say please review, even if you want to criticize my fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Nadesico: Prince of Darkness Continues

Chapter 2: A Lost Heart, an Old Passion

Akito walked down the sidewalk. He kept his eyes forward, trying to ignore the curious looks that people gave him as he passed. He could understand why they looked at him like that, but that didn't make him anymore comfortable with it. Akito pushed up his face mask. The mask was probably the strangest thing on him, lacking eye wholes. But without the mask he would get much worse looks.

"_What's that on your face? It looks funny!" _ _Yurika pointed at the bandage on Akito's face. "Shut up!" Akito yelled at her as he adjusted it._

Akito smiled at the memory. It was from when he and Yurika were small and growing up on Mars. Akito had tripped and scraped his face, so he had to wear a bandage that made him look extremely odd.

Memories…. They were all that Akito really had. Memories of a life that didn't seem like his own. Back before he had lost all hopes of dreams. His mind was different mow. He didn't want dreams, in all truth he didn't know what he wanted. He had already save Yurika, he had killed the man who destroyed his life. What was left for him to do. Live? How could he live when the whole first chunk of his life belonged to what seemed like a different person. _You find that person. _Akito shook his head at that thought. That wouldn't work. The person that he was before is dead. He had a new life now. A life with no worth, no friends.

Akito remembered an episode from Gekigenger he had watched a long time ago. Were there was a giant robot that had a mind of its own. But it always was angry because it had no life. It was at a point were it couldn't make a life for itself. It would never be excepted. It had no past. Akito would always cry during that episode. Maybe now he was just like that robot.

No. That robot had no past, but Akito does have one. He can still live off that one.

Inside, somewhere, Akito really wanted that. The life that he had before. Could he?

As Akito argued with himself he hadn't been paying attention. After a while when he was able to pull himself out of his thoughts he realized that he was completely lost.

He looked slowly around him, it was getting late and the people on the streets were starting to retreat to there houses.

Akito looked at the nearest building in order to get some idea were he was. A big sign read.

Museum of Entertainment

_TV shows, Comic books, Cartoons_

Akito raised his eyebrows. Entertainment? Gekigenger would probably be in there.

_You find that person._

Akito sighed and looked down at his feet. There really was nothing for his new life. Could he really lose his old life without a fight. He walked into the museum. _Lets check out this lost passion. Maybe I can find myself here._

Note: Ok, this was a really annoying chapter to write. Seeing as not much happened in it. I was really just trying to show how Akito is thinking at the moment. I tried to link little bits of the old Akito into it so that you all would see that he isn't completely lost. The only way I can really describe it would be a split personality… but not really. And yeah, Museum of Entertainment, pretty dorky but its really all I could think of. Hope you liked it…… and I promise a bit more….. eventfull…ness…. In later chapters. Not to mention so pretty cool mech battles… if I can think of a way…… yeah I'm gunna shut up now…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Yurika, Yurika!!!

Jun waited outside Yurika's door listening to her sob. He had often done this in the past before they even knew about the Nadesico but this time it was very different.

Unable to stand the sudden silence that came from Yurika's room, Jun lifted his fist to knock but was suddenly thrown backwards as the door flew open. Jun, who was now on the floor, looked up and was slightly taken aback to see Yurika smiling. Jun stood up and stared at Yurika. She stared back at him and then jumped at him in a hug.

"Oh Jun! Thank you so much for everything!" Jun felt the blood rush to his face and wiggled to get out of the hug. "What did I do Yurika?" He almost yelled jumping backwards. "You are still such a great friend! Even though you believed me to be dead for two years, you still came to wish me good luck on searching for Akito! Akito has been my night in shining armor for so long and now I can go and rescue him!" Yurika continued to babble on in a thoughtful way, "Oh but I won't be able to do it alone, who knows where he could be. He could be far away from Earth by now." Jun laughed in an awkward way.

"Oh Jun, Thank you so much"

"What now"

"I will get it done so much faster with my best friend by my side!"

"Now wait a minute Yurika, I never said…"

But now Yurika had already ran down the hall way singing.

"Why did you leave? Come back please Akito" Ruri yelled as she ran across a grave yard, her arms reaching toward a shape in the distance. Suddenly the scene evaporated and now she was running threw the hall of the First Nadesico. The shape was still there though, standing in the distance. Ruri reached it to find it was Akito with his back turned. He looked around and Ruri and smiled. "Ruri!"

"Akito…" Ruri said coming to a halt in front of him. "You've come… back?"

Akito just continued to smile at her.

"Why Akito! Why did you leave! Why!" Ruri yelled louder than she had ever yelled in her life. She was so angry with him as much as she was relived. Before she could stop them tears were streaming down her face. "How could you? The moment you save her life you run off! She is in her room crying, she has been for days!" Ruri spun around on her heels so she didn't have to look at his face anymore. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I discover that you are alive and then you run off, you can't do that to us Akito."

Ruri felt Akito's hand land on her shoulder and she turned around to face him with surprise. Akito was wearing his pilot suit and he was no longer wearing a mask and his face wasn't sparkling.

"Ruri I always come back. I made a promise."

Ruri looked at her feet. For the first time in her life she felt the urge to hug someone and cry on their shoulder. She felt the need of a parent, or a friend. The only time that Ruri had ever felt that she needed one was when she had been looking for her parents at a lab she had grown up in.

Ruri released a loud sob and fell forward on Akito. He lifted up his arms and wrapped them around her shoulders. "You should wake up now Ruri" He whispered to her.

Ruri jumped out of her bed and someone who had been leaning over her yelled. Ryoko fell to the floor next to Ruri. "Trying to kill me Captain?" Ryoko gasped grabbing her heart.

Ruri looked down at her still pulling out of sleep. So it had only been a dream Akito wasn't back. Disappointment surged threw her.

"Yurika has finally come out of her room and she is surprisingly happy as always. Right now she is running around the hotel with Jun chasing her ." Ryoko said with a loud laugh. "Yurika is saying we should leave this moment."

Ruri slid her feet to the side of the bed and stood up. "We will need to figure out who wants to come with us." Ruri said walking over the vanity and putting her hair up in pig tails. Ryoko laughed again "That would be pretty much everyone. Akito has touched a lot of hearts."

"And we will have to get Nergal's permission to take the ship"

Ryoko sighed "I don't think that is going to happen, you know Nergal."

Ruri shrugged "They won't be able to stop us but we might as well ask them before we become outlaws again."

Ryoko smirked.

"Never!" A fat man with a large mustache yelled over his desk. "I won't pay for you to play hide and seek with a run away pilot!"

"Cook" Ruri and Yurika said together.

"Coo-? Well it makes no difference."

"Please sir. The only ship we can use is the Nadesico." Ruri said Yurika looked back at the wrest of the crew that agreed to come with them to find Akito.

"From what I have heard Akito Tenkawa does not want to be found." The fat man said. "Now this very crew I know has gotten away with a lot in the past, but don't get any ideas Captain. You will not take that ship!"

Ruri bowed and turned to leave the room. "I'm sorry to have bothered you then Sir."

"Your not really giving up are you Ruri?" Yurika said as they walked out of Nergal headquarters.

"No." Ruri answered " I still have a contract with Nergal. I am still captain of the Nadesico." Ruri smiled

Minado laughed "You have such a pretty smile Ruri-Ruri!"

Notes: I was determined to make this chapter longer but I think that this is an ok place to stop. Hopefully next chapter I can get things going. I got to think of a good enemy. Feel free to give suggestions over review. I'll update soon


	4. Good And Bad Memories

Chapter 4: The Battle ship spreads this wings, memories take flight!

"It looks like she should be all set!"

An old man removed a little dist from Yurika's chest, the wrinkles around his eyes emphasized as he smiled. "She seems to be in perfect shape. A vacation on Jupiter should be no problem at all!"

Minato gave a nervous cough from a chair on the other side of the small examination room. She was having a hard time lying about what they were actually planning on going.

"Thank you very much Doctor." Ruri said bowing to the old man.

"Not at all."

Ruri, Yurika and Minato met Jun out side the examination room door and they proceeded the to office exit. Jun walked behind the three girls looking nervously around at the people waiting to get in to see the doctor. He had been especially nervous about their plan of stealing the Nadesico, acting is if some random person might pop up and arrest him.

"Was it really necessary for me to go to the doctor's office, we really should be leaving now!" Yurika complained,

"Yes Yurika!" Jun moaned from behind the group, looking nervously at an old woman who winked at him when she noticed his look. "After what happened to you for two years it is completely necessary to make sure you are at full health before we go back into space!"

Yurika moaned, "It's been so long since we decided to steal the Nadesico! Akito could be anywhere!"

Ruri grabbed Yurika's arm as they walked. "Please calm down Captain, we can't afford being unprepared, we have no idea what Nergal will be willing to do to stop their ship from leaving."

Yurika frowned and looked at her feet. Akito! Where are you. I won't let you go like that, so please stay put for a while!

"That right Ruri Ruri! Don't you worry; we will find Akito most defiantly!! Alright, alright, lets keep the spirits high!" Yurika skipped forward, pushing the office door open and running out singing to herself.

Ruri smiled, Yurika was trying so hard. Ruri had always found it amazing how Yurika had always been able to smile at everything. She understood now that Yurika wasn't actually always happy, but just was able to smile to keep every one else worry free, with high spirits. _She really is an amazing woman._

Akito was moving through the museum, looking for the Gekiganger section. "Gekiganger, Gekiganger" He mumbled the words to himself as he moved along. The word did feel familiar to his tong. He liked it. Somehow the word gave him a sense of security, the same feeling he got when he looked at Yurika. Akito remembered saying something to Yurika, two years previous. "The part of me that loves Gekiganger is the part of me that loves you." Akito still did love Yurika, he knew that for a fact. So he must still love Gekiganger.

"Oh, what an amazing sense of romance! He dies fighting for the people he cares about!"

Akito heard the familiar voice and his heart sank. Slowly, he turned his head to face the owner of the voice.

Agua?

There was absolutely no doubt. That voice, that face, that hair. It was Aqua. Akito had the urge to run away before Aqua recognized him. However, just as he was walking away he realized what she had been talking about. Gekiganger.

Akto looked down at the show case. A Gekiganger model was standing in it. It was only about a foot high and it was standing with one arm pointed into the air.

_"Why does everyone have to touch my Gekiganger?" Akito yelled as he crawled across the floor, his eyes searching._

_"Maybe you should try putting it in a safer place…" Yurika was also crawling. Just then they were interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. It was Minato, hand in hand with __Tsukumo. Akito and Yurika quickly shoved themselves under a table and listened quietly to the couple._

_"You mean __you've never even kissed a girl?" Minado questioned. Her voice was gentle but also playful. It made Akito's stomach squirm uncomfortably._

_"N- no" Tsukumo mumbled. Akito could only imagine how he was feeling. Probably a little close to how Akito was feeling._

_"I'll have to teach you then. You put your hands here and here."_

_"There!"_

_"Yes"_

_Akito closed his eyes tight. He had stopped listening. The scene was a little to much for him. His stomach squirmed as he realized how close he was to Yurika. Slowly, Akito turned his head to look at her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open slightly. Akito had never really noticed her mouth so much. Her lips were just a slight shade of pink, a little darker than her skin. Her hair fell over her face a little and Akito could really appreciate how beautiful she was._

_He had the sudden impulse to lean forward and place his lips, ever so gently on hers. His lips felt warm thinking about it._

_But, Yurika had just noticed Akito staring at her. She turned her head as well and Akito's head snapped back to face Minado and Tsukumo. _

_Yurika tapped his shoulder, making him jump and his stomach squirm more. She threw her head to the side indicating a door on the __opposite side of the room. He nodded and started to crawl towards it…_

"Akito?"

Akito was quickly pulled out of his memories as he heard his name yelled out. For one great moment, he thought it was Yurika, until he noticed Aqua running towards him with her arms held wide open. At that moment, one word stuck in Akito's head.

"Shit"

Akito didn't really know why, but after his two years of torture, he had adapted something that he had never had before. An instinct of gunfire. Not thinking, Akito wiped out his gun and pointed it at Aqua. Screams rang out through out the museum at the sight of an odd man with a black mask and cloak with a fully loaded and quite large gun.

Aqua on the other hand, laughed insanely and continued to run towards Akito.

"You look so different my love! Perhaps you shall kill me? Oh how romantically amazing that would be." She paused and placed her hands on her cheeks, "A man falls madly in love with a girl. However, fate separates them, leaving the heartbroken man behind. His sorrow becomes madness and he seeks to murder the girl!"

"Aqua threw her arms around Akito's neck and holds her face close to his chest. "Isn't it wonderful darling? At last I will have and end that fits!"

Instinct of gunshot.

Akito fired his gun, which was now facing downward. The bullet pierced Aqua in the leg. Now her scream was added to the great mass of screams.

Aqua fell backwards on the ground. Akito wasn't too surprised to see a gentle smile on her face.

Men jumped forward, ready to attack Akito. Of coarse, Aqua was a pretty important woman if you thought about it. There would be body guards.

Akito jumped back to avoid a punch from one man. Akito simply shot him right in the fore-head. The man fell with a thud to the floor.

For the first time a quite a while, Akito felt shame. A twinge of guilt. But, it only lasted a second.

Akito's moves were emotionless and strong. He avoided killing them if he could, but what did it matter, he didn't know them.

One man ran forward recklessly with a dagger. Akito spun swiftly to avoid him, then striking the man hard in the face.

Akito noticed the larger of the men bending down if front of Aqua, holding her hand.

"Please my love, don't get hurt! He is a crazy viscous man who once loved me but lost his mind when I denied him. Now he wishes to kill me, do me this last honor, and kill him!"

The man kissed Aqua passionately and stood up, drawing his weapon.

Akito was surprised to see the man draw a katana. The man ran towards Akito with his sword at the ready. This time, Akito dived down to avoid the blow.

On one knee, Akito swung around to aim his gun at the man.

Suddenly, Akito saw the blade flash past right in front of his face. Akito jumped backwards, dropping his gun as he did.

Cursing to himself, Akito stood up, pulling out his own dagger.

The man swept forward gracefully, swing his weapon. Akito jumped back and dived downward, forcing the blade into eh man's leg.

The man yelled out in pain, but Akito didn't wait around. He ran back out the door.

Aqua woke up only a little while later in her house. Ent, her large body guard lover, was leaning over her.

"Aqua!" Ent grabbed her hand.

"You are alive my dear Ent!"

Ent nodded, holding Aqua's hand close to his face.

"And Akito?"

"He escaped."

Ent stood up and started walking back and forth, limping slightly. "We must track him down. Do you have any more information about him?"

Aqua bit her lip and nodded. They could probably get to Akito by the girl with the dark hair. Akito had many women in his life as far as Aqua had seen, but the dark haired girl with the happy face was the greatest.

"There is a witch who cast a spell on him to force him to love her." Aqua quickly made this lie to make the situation more interesting. "If we get that girl, we will have him."

Ent nodded and continued to walk. "Do you know how to get her."

Aqua also nodded. "The battleship Nadesico!"

**Notes: Thanks to all for the reviews. As you can see I will use Aqua as my villain. My only problem is that she seems like more of a joke. I had fun using her as a character when she first came in because how ****romantically dramatic she is. Now she is just annoying. I will probably have her hire some people to do her dirty work for her. Ent is kinda annoying too :\ oh well **

**I have been on a writing frenzy lately so I should be going a bit faster with this. Thanks again for reviewing and if you haven't yet, you can still earn a pretty girl's thanks puppy dog eyes**

**Sorry if some things were a little off. Like Akito's memories. I don't actually have the box set or anything so I didn't have a way to see the exact words. I got the basic point though.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Bye-bye!**


End file.
